Rose Wilson
History Rose Wilson: 1989 - 2005 In spring of 1988, Slade Wilson was working in Cambodia as a mercenary adviser to one of the warring factions in the region at the time, while under contract for Tyger Security. While in the area, Slade Wilson also frequented a brothel and fell in love with a prostitute named “Sweet Lili”, so much so that he made plans to smuggle his lover out of the country aboard a Tyger helicopter with him. However, when the morning of the schedule departure arrived, Slade met a man calling himself Henri Ducard who wished to hire Slade for a very lucrative contract which would require him to stay in Cambodia. Slade told the pilot to get the now pregnant Lili out of the country as planned, but didn’t even say goodbye to the woman carrying his child. Lili was taken to the United States, where one of Slade’s associates, a man named Wintergreen, arranged for her to get a new identity off the black market. Intent to prove she was someone of value, Lili took the name Lillian Worth; and when her daughter was born with stark white hair, Sweet Lili was reminded of the white petals of the flowers at the florist shop near her home, and so she named her daughter Rose. Lillian found employment as a corporate negotiator and moved herself and her child to Sun City, Florida. At a young age, Rose showed more signs of being Slade’s daughter than mere hair coloring. Rose had signs of her father’s strength and reflexes; but also suffered from intense migraines. When Rose was a teenager, Lillian took Rose on a road trip to visit a trusted friend at STAR Labs, where Rose tested positive for a metahuman gene. Lillian wanted to keep this a secret, but Rose (ever so brash and arrogant) saw this as her chance to do something with her life and ran away, bought a bus ticket, and went to San Francisco to audition to join the Titans. It was during her audition with the Titans that Rose discovered a new power: a psychic link to her father that enabled her to passively draw upon his combat experience, enabling her to not only impress the Titans with her enhanced physique but drop a few jaws (her own included) when she managed to one-punch knockout Robin (Jason) in her audition’s sparring match.Oracle Files: Rose Wilson (1/2) Ravager: 2005 - Present When Rose joined the Titans, she said she had no desire for a codename or a costume, originally since she wanted the world to know who she was. It became clear right off the bat, Rose had a crush on the first Robin and often citing him as her role model. When she first became a Titan, she did not like Jason as he was nothing like the Robin she was hoping to meet, but after getting to know him better, Rose found herself not only liking him, but having a bit of a crush on him. Unfortunately for Rose, Jason did not return her affections, having developed a bitter distaste for Rose after she had humiliated him as part of her audition into the Titans. But Rose wasn’t going to let that stop her. Halfway through her first summer, Rose debuted a costume, complete with a mask and peculiar name. Calling herself Ravager, Rose donned an armored suit with black and orange decals and two-toned mask. Since Deathstroke was still a mercenary and covert assassin at this time, no one knew to question Rose’s inspiration for the attire, including Rose herself. One day, Deathstroke showed up and gave the wild bunch of teenage superheroes a hard lesson in humility before he kidnapped Rose. Slade had El Penitente experiment on Rose, in hopes of making her a candidate for their upcoming plans on Gotham. With the brainwashing nearly complete, the Titans showed up to rescue their compromised comrade and made a permanent enemy out of her father. Rose realized her father was still spying on the Titans through her left eye (the only working eye Slade had himself) by way of their psychic connection. Proving her loyalty as a Titan above all, Rose borrowed a batarang and carved out her left eye, the shock severing much of the psychic link between father and daughter for good. With the death of Jason Todd, the disbanding of the JLA and the Titans, Rose just sort of disappeared in all the commotion. She showed up here and there, crashing on old friend’s couches for a short-time, but always laving without much notice. I have created a dedicated program running on my server to alert me if Rose shows up, hoping we can recruit her for the Birds.Oracle Files: Rose Wilson (2/2) Threat Assessment Resources * Enhanced Processing Acceleration * Enhanced Agility and Coordination * Enhanced Speed, Strength, Stamina, and Reflexes * Mild Regenerative Healing Factor * Untapped Psychic Potential * Instinctive Psychic Connection (downgraded) * World-Class Martial Artist and Swordswoman * Looks like a Sexy Pirate Trivia and Notes Trivia * As a member of the second generation of Titans, Rose was on of the few that was not considered to be a member of the "Brat Pack", a clique among the Titans where the Titans with mentors would be scolded far less than those without. Unlike the others, Rose never let the scolding get to her too much. * As one of the Wild Childs (the Gen-2 Titans), Rose was at the center of several scandals and antics just like every other member, such as listening to Karen compare their male companions "attributes". Her major scandals included her having a number of arrests for underage drinking and/or public indecency. * During her time as a Titan, Rose had feelings for Jason and tried to seduce him, despite his interest in Helena Bertinelli. Coincidentally, her and Helena share the same birthday. * Having duplicated the skills and experience of a world-class Mercenary and Assassin, active since the Vietnam war, is not that limited... even if she lost connection ten years ago. Rose will not only be able to hold her own against the likes of Batman and Black Canary (with help from her enhanced physical attributes and mental processing power), but she could have skills like piloting helicopters, advanced first aid, and other particularly useful skills. * Her identity is known to the authorities. Notes * In the comics, Rose carved out her left eye to prove her loyalty to Deathstroke. Links and References * Appearances of Rose Wilson * Character Gallery: Rose Wilson Category:Characters Category:Titans Alumni Category:Outsiders Members Category:Second Generation Titans Category:Metahuman Category:Task Force X Members Category:The Legends Members Category:Martial Arts Category:Accelerated Healing Category:Brown Eyes Category:White Hair Category:Americans Category:Dannyzen Category:Adventurers Category:Single Characters Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Female Characters Category:One Eye Category:Enhanced Durability Category:Psychic Link Category:Wilson Family Category:Known to Authorities Identity Category:Enhanced Agility Category:27th Reality